Stained Memories
by yukikohiwatari
Summary: Her cold green eyes faced forward, never looking back. Her head hed high, her auburn hair shinning in the winter sun, she was beautiful, dangerously beautiful. I couldn't love her, she was soon to be the Empress.... the Empress of China


I re-did the story cause a thought everything was happening way to fast and I was leaving certain things in the dark so hope you like this new Stained Memories, I will upload all six chapters re-written and two more so hope you enjoy.

_**``Her cold green eyes faced forward, never looking back. Her head hed high, her auburn hair shinning in the winter sun, she was beautiful, dangerously beautiful. I couldn't love her, she was soon to be the Empress.... the Empress of China´´**_

_**Romance/Drama/Fantasy**_

_**All characters belong to CLAMP  
**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Emerald

_Prologue_

_FLASHBACK_

_The __bell rang , outside the Qing compound were standing six figures, just a few seconds after the bell rang, a little girl opened the door, her large innocent eyes looked up, they shone with happiness and cute smile found her way across her lips._

_-Uncle!!!- She giggled as her Uncle lifted her up and kissed her in the cheek. She got herself out of his arms and ran to a woman; her large grey eyes locked in to hers a happy glint in them._

_-Mama!! Uncle came to visit!!- Her emerald eyes smiling at her mother, but Nadeshiko didn't held her gaze, and for the first time there wasn't a smile in her lips, she kneel down and hold the child by her shoulders._

_-Mama? - All her tiny face held confusion. Her mother kissed her cheek and smiled gently at her, a hint of sadness in her eyes._

_-Go to Touya, and leave the compound- Her voice was strong, that was an order._

_-You think that your family can be saved- A deep voice chuckled at the grey eyed woman. She held his gaze and a grin came across her delicate face._

_-I believe so- Turning her gaze to the little girl standing behind her, she shouted- RUN YING FA- She didn't look back, but as she left the room she heard a strident sound._

_-MAMA!!- Just then she felt a pair of arms surrounding her._

_-Ying Fa where's mom!?- The voice of her brother called her, but she didn't stop crying. _

_-T-Touya…Mama… she…- They heard sounds of footsteps and hid in the library, they were hiding under one of the shelves. Touya was holding Ying Fa close._

_-Listen to me Ying Fa- He held her by her shoulders, __light brown eyes with a honey glint clashed with emerald, she stop sobbing -We have to get out of here, Mama and Papa are going to be fine- With a nod they got out of their hide out and started to run to the garden's door. There they saw Nadeshiko fighting with a tall man, his eyes dark brown almost hollow, his smirk was taunting Nadeshiko. They hide behind one of the statues of Garden's Door._

_-I can't believe you betrayed us, he is your brother!!!- Her desperate scream resounding in the garden._

_-I need that power, so it's convenient to kill the royal family- His smirk still in his face, but a twisted glint came across his face. The statue fall down and behind it Touya and Ying Fa stood._

_-YING FA!! TOUYA!!- Taking that moment of distraction a sword pierced her side, her scream resounding. Still she stood up in front of the kids. That right moment a tall man appeared in front of Nadeshiko, he was facing forward._

_-…Ya Feng...- Her grey eyes looked up at the brown haired guy, he faced side ways and gentle smile appeared in his lips._

_-Nadeshiko, take the kids and leave- She nodded and faced the kids, while Ya Feng battled with his brother, disappearing into the compound. Just when they half way into the garden they heard a loud explosion, and a scream. The house was burning._

_-YA FENG- Nadeshiko screamed while tears started to appear in the corner of her eyes. Facing Touya she held him by his shoulder and kissed his cheek._

_-Touya, run an__d take Ying Fa with you- Nadeshiko, with her wavy grayish hair blowing in the wind, her sword in hand and her white dress smeared in blood, her grey eyes were filled with concern but determination shined in them, she was looking at his son's brown eyes, the teenager of 15 years old was holding hands with her sister of only six years old._

_The child was looking at her mother's eyes confused, she knew she would lose her, she knew she won't see them ever again, she felt it, something was approaching. Nadeshiko kneeled in front of her daughter, one hand cup her cheek and smiled tenderly at her._

_-Ying Fa__, remember we will look after you no matter what?-her soft voice spoke empty words, She didn't believe, that was when she heard her father' scream. Nadeshiko had already disappeared in the burning compound, just then in the garden's stairs Ya Feng's head rolled down. A tall shadow stood in the top of the stairs holding a woman's body, more shadows appeared behind him._

_-Bring me my nephews, I have to take care of them- His dark chuckled will forever be recorded in Ying Fa's memory._

_-Papa, papa's head on the floor…- __Ying Fa stood glued to the ground. Strong arms lifted Sakura and carried her to the forest, THEY were chasing them, she had heard her mother scream for a last time, just then an arrow had pierced her brother's skin, he had fall, dropping Ying Fa in the process. She could feel the blood; the smell was impregnated in her clothes and skin._

_-Run!! Don't look back just run and hide-_

_-Touya, I-I...-_

_-RUN!!!, DAMMIT YING FA__ RUN –_

_Her tiny feet were running fast, she could hear the voices__ of the strangers who had injured Touya, but she obeyed her big brother, she didn't look back she just kept running._

_Deep in the forest s__he tripped, her little body was covered in mud, and her snow-white skin was impregnated with blood. She heard a sound coming from a bush, he eyes where blurred by the tears. A figure appeared and kneels down in front of her. She didn't dare to look up._

_-It's horrible, the feeling__ of the blood in your body- With a sharp gasp she looked up, there was a boy in front of her, his deep amber eyes were looking at her intently, after that everything went black._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_

* * *

_

Please Read and Review!!! I luv to know what you think about my stories n.n


End file.
